From earth junior high to Magix Alfea highschool
by Melissa1991
Summary: 6 teenage girls all from different countries and families and six teenage boys all from great brittain discover they're no ordinairy teenagers one of the boys is even a wizard..... read and please review it's very important to me!
1. The day before the school starts

12

Stell honey, is everything packed for tomorrow?

No mum tomorrow morning I'll pack I need some new cloths

For goodness sake child not again you're not a diva or something you have your school uniform and a whole closet of nice cloths Celina sighed

But mum you have every time you go to a premiere another dress

I'm an actress sweetie you're just a school girl here on Earth now start packing when we go to Magix you'll get new cloths

Wait, I have to call Belle first to ask what she'll take with her and when she'll come here

Child, Belle is in little Rock and you're in Malibu! It's not ten minutes riding to our home from hers!

It's useless aunty she won't change her mind Florence answered

Oh Flo can't she be as easy as you? Lily sighed but smiled

Belle, you have to wear that jeans skirt I have too with your blue tank top and that oversized white blouse with those many buttons I'll wear mine

I will Stell Belle laughed a bit forced at the other side of the phone

Celina smiled and looked at the big picture on the wall of the Six Fairies; her daughter with friends who were all fairies

All six so different but still friends for life

Her own Stella golden blond with honey colored then Belle Antrim with her flaming red hair and light blue eyes followed by Australian Florence of Linphea with her golden brown hair and green brown eyes the fairy of Nature, , English Teresa of Zenith better known as Terry with her pinkish brown hair and grey blue eyes Black haired French Natasha of Harmonic Nebula with her bright blue eyes and at last Spanish Layla of Tides with dark brown hair and dark turquoise eyes

Stella, hang up now you'll be seeing Belle tomorrow and you still have a whole semester to talk!

I wonder if we're all together in one sleeping quarter Florence pondered

Don't worry about that even if we're not we'll sneak out at night to come together in each other's rooms her friend grinned

You girls are seniors now I'm sure you'll at least share a study

Oh yeah I hope Belle and I are together

I don't know if it's a good idea to put you and Bella together her mum doubt I'll call Mrs. Zenith to ask her to talk to your principal that you and Belle must absolutely be separated not in one quarter, class or study because you two are just a walking disaster

Come on mum!

I'm still thinking if we should let you girls go to Magix fairy high school

Well you can talk about it with our parents Florence said helpful and what time would the others come?

This evening honey but I'm not sure from Belle

Oh Aunty Celina, I can't tell you how grateful I am that I could stay here with Stella because we both had measles or else I'd be lonely at home none of my siblings or my grandparents ever had measles

Don't worry about that sweetie you girls are always welcome here

Mum, do you think it will snow in London?

I guess so doll that's why you have to pack warm cloths

Aw how sad I packed a few summer dresses and my bikini

I guess you'll have to unpack them then Florence laughed

Later that evening the doorbell rang

I'll get it Stella yelled and rushed off the stairs followed by a much calmer Florence and Celina

Aaah! Natasha and Layla screamed as soon as they closed the door and they were hugging Stella and Florence

Hi girls Teresa smiled calm and hugged them too

Hey Belle what's wrong Stella informed concerned as she saw her best friend so quiet and pale

The red-haired girl burst out in tears and hugged her blond friend

Hey sweetie what's wrong?

Belle could only sob

Uncle Michael and Aunt Fanny told her she's adopted when she was a baby Teresa answered in her place and she's mad at them now

Oh that must have been a shock Lily reacted pitying and that on your birthday what a day you must have had

Belle, don't cry Stella soothed her you must be proud of them instead of getting mad they took a child who's not their blood as their own blood

Yes, it was the Lord whom brought you to them so you could have a great life Florence said soft

I haven't heard you say a sensible thing in a while Stell Teresa remarked dry

Seeing the dumbfounded expression on the blond girl's face everyone burst out in laughter if they wanted or not

That's so not fair Terry! She pouted and threw her scarf at Teresa

I wished I could draw your face Belle finally laughed

Thanks a lot you can better help me unpack because I packed beach cloths

Stell, sometimes I ask myself if you're actually thinking before you handle you're really uh…demasiado

What is that?

She means that you're just incorrigible Natasha grinned

And incorrigible means…?

Layla said you're too much and Natasha said that you're hopeless Teresa translated for her

What I think is that your senses let you down by times

She made a mistake Belle said soothing it's not more than normal that she packs such cloths because she comes from a warm country by the way both of you are totally cured right?

Yes and ready to rock good old England Stella squealed

God have mercy on those teachers Celina sighed

You know what you and the others stay here to catch up aunt Celina, Flo and I will pack your suitcase because if you pack we can expect that you forget your tooth brush and your pajama Teresa chuckled

Not to mention her uniform and her hair ribbons Celina reacted dry

I can't help that I'm not good in these things Stella pouted

Stop that because you look like Paris Hilton like that Layla grinned

That is an insult!

I know! Her friend reacted laconic

This girl has so many cloths and still it isn't enough Celina sighed as she looked at her daughter's closets

Well that's how Stella is Teresa laughed

I do hope she won't make Ms. Jenkins too mad this year Florence grimaced

The list with complains about Stella I got from her 1st year was longer than my grocery shopping list in a half year Celina chuckled while she put one of her daughter's books in the suitcase

Whoa who's this?

The girls shrugged their shoulders

Stella!

Aye mum?

Who's this? Young lady her mother asked stern holding up a picture from a handsome brunette young man with honey brown eyes

She laughed bashfully

Uh…that's Ben Castlereagh he's from Down, North Ireland he's a second year at High school and he is planning to go in the army

Oh like that Celina nodded and how old is he?

17 and I'm 16 besides it's not something romantic it's different I dunno but somehow I feel like I know him!

Oh how sweet our Stella is digging deep into her mind and feelings Layla and the others who came into the room teased her

Leave me alone Stella whined and threw a pillow at them

Soon it became a real pillow fight including Celina but except for Teresa whom looked amused from a distance

Okay that's enough Celina puffed we still have a surprise for Belle!

Yippee! The six girls roared exalted and rushed to the kitchen

Giggling Stella blindfolded her best friend with her scarf

Stell, what…

On the girls and lily their happy birthday exclaim Teresa took the scarf off Belle's eyes

Oh a birthday cake! The girl called out and got tears in her eyes

Thanks you guys and thank you mummy Celina she whispered into her ear

Your welcome darling Celina smiled and quickly wiped away her own tears

With a trembling hand the teenager cut the cake and to all the girls their endearment the first peace went to Lily

Open up your presents now! Natasha ordered her

Aye mademoiselle Belle laughed and began to open up all the presents

Oh my…! Aaah thanks Tash a collection of Kelly Clarkson's songs

Let's see this one is from Flo…

Tjee girl so much tape on it!

Awww a basket with all the animals of Noah's arc they're such cute stuff animals! Thanks Flo

Dear me Layla I don't understand Spanish but I'm sure the text means happy birthday right?

Yeah happy birthday and lots of love Layla is written on the card

How sweet and quickly she opened it gosh girl it's huge!

Cierra la boca y ábreselo chica

Wow thanks a lot girl a new Tennis racket set and cloths!

Mine now Stella squealed jumping from one foot to the other

Okay this is a lot easier to unpack and…

Breathless and with tears in her eyes she stared at the diamond jewellery set

Oh Stell so much just for me!

You're my sister and sisters deserve this much

Miss Paris Hilton there are others too Teresa teased her

Okay alright just don't call me Paris Hilton

Teresa just sticks out her tongue and hands Belle her present

Thank heavens yours is easy to open too

Oh how sweet books and maps

Those books are about eastern and western medical treatments and the maps are if you go on vacation in Europe one is from West Europe and the other from East Europe

This one comes from Stella's dad and I Celina smiled as she gave her the present

Belle really began to cry as she saw the framed picture of Stella, her parents and herself in Disney World


	2. back at boarding school

11

The next evening when they arrived at the girls' school Stella's under lip began to tremble as she had to say goodbye to her mum and dad who also came with them to England

Hey Goldie-lock a young man called

Ben! She exclaimed and flew into his arms

Hello my little princess with your golden locks he greeted her tender with his charming Irish accent

Hi hero she answered delighted

Goldie, these are my best friends

The blond one with the shoulder length curls is my best friend Lord Stefan Elmer he's from the same place as I

The boy with that brown-blond hair and those glasses is Tim Warwick he's from Cambridge

Than you have Mr grumpy Richard Andrews the one with that black hair sticking out all sides he's from London

Our most romantic and shy one is over there with the black pony tail that's Arthur Hendrix from the Highlands

There you have our bullfighter Ophir Santos from Andalusia

Hello I'm Stella St Clare nice meeting you

Stefan saluted, Tim grinned a bit dumb at her, Richard growled something, and Heath and Ophir bowed gently for her

I'll introduce you to the rest of the Six Elves

She gave all five of them a miscall

Boys these are my five best friends

I'm Belle Antrim I'm pleased to meet you

Hello I'm Florence it's very nice meeting you she said soft

Hi I'm Teresa

Bonsoir je appelle Natacha D'ébène

Hola me llamo Layla Pérez

English you two Belle cautioned them

Oh sorry forgot Natasha chuckled

Ladies this is Ben with his friends Stefan, Tim, Arthur, Richard and Ophir

From behind Teresa's shoulder Florence glanced carefully at Arthur she knew at once what Stella meant before when she said she felt like she knew Ben from somewhere

Stefan was already enchanted by Belle's light blue eyes and talked to her

Ophir was surprised to hear that Layla was also from Spain and began to talk about their home country

Stell, I think we should really say goodbye to your parents and mine Teresa cautioned her

Of course the girl sighed I wished we never had to say goodbye I hate goodbyes especially now that my parents seem to go on pretty good terms

Sunshine, give them the space when you're around they'll grab you as excuse to quarrel again Ben soothed her come we'll go together

Ben escorted Stella, Stefan Belle and Ophir Layla

Florence looked startled behind as someone tapped her softly on her shoulder

May I escort you Miss Florence? Arthur asked gentle

She nodded absent minded and laid her hand on his arm

Hello Teresa shall we walk together since we're the only once left? Tim asked

She smiled and nodded while she got the same feeling they were connected

Natasha looked frowning at Richard who just stood there

Aren't you coming with the rest?

Nah, I'm not in the mood

Well stay there and freeze to dead

Judging by your accent you're Australian right? Arthur broke the silence

Yes Sir I'm from Melbourne

It's a big distance between England and Australia so what brought you here?

Mummy and daddy are travelling very much over the world for their work and my grandparents are already taking care of Rosalyn my eight years old sister my other brothers and sisters already have their families and the others are studying their selves

If I get it good there's no place for you at your relatives and siblings?

Well…its how you look at it I'm very happy here and vacations we mostly go to Stella's mum in Malibu we've been to Paris and Spain too it's really fun and interesting to see a different side of Earth

I'm the 3rd of seven children six boys and one girl

Wow just as I! How much do you change from each other?

I'm 17 than you have David, Dylan and Derek from 19, Andrew from 18, Wyatt from 17 and the youngest one Rebecca from 14

Do you ever fight?

Oh yes very often but by the end of the day we're best friends again

And yours?

I change 12 years with Nathan and Louis my eldest brothers and ten years with my sisters Jasmine, Carmelia and Marguerite my sisters are kind of indulgent just as my brother Nathan but Louis is the annoying one mum always says that he needs a wife who can handle his stubborn sides and who's not afraid to give him a clip around his ears

I can imagine Andrew or Andy like we call him is as young as he is a playboy charming as I don't know what but also very stubborn

All three of your sisters are married?

No only Jazz is married and she also has two cute children she lives in Linphea

Carrie and Meg are running a boutique together and they are also models

Where's Linphea if I may ask?

Oops sorry forget that please!

It's a magical dimension right? Don't worry my roots are at Vallisto if I may officially introduce myself I'm Arthur of Vallisto

Well I'm princess Flora of Linphea sister of King Nathan of Linphea

Your parents aren't on the throne anymore?

No, they are going from dimension to dimension to spread peace

I'm the fairy of peace and nature; are you a wizard or hero?

Uhm… I'm a hero and I'm going to heroic training in Magix during Earth school vacations

That's when I get my training too

Hey you two turtles Stella called them

We're not in a hurry dear Florence smiled calmly and you didn't braid your hair yet Mrs. Olson already told you last semester that you have to braid it, put it in a pony tail or pig tails and…

Next time she won't comb it but cut it off just under your ears Teresa finished the sentence

Nooo! My beautiful long blond locks that woman is just jealous because she's such an old crone!

I hate this uniform she sighed looking at the uniform

Skilfully Celina brushed her daughter's hair and made two tresses which she fastened with the required blue black hair ribbons after that she wiped away her daughter's make-up

This is horrible I'm looking so faded!

Stella wasn't looking horrible at all she looked like a neat school girl with her two tresses, white blouse, grey blazer, blue black shawl, grey skirt under her knees and black shoes with grey stockings

What do you think Therese shall we sent the girls to Magix High school or just let them go further here on earth? Celina whispered

It's up to the others

A much older version of Florence come closer and hugged her daughter tight

Oh Flo my little girl I missed you very much please forgive me that you couldn't come home with Christmas no one ever had measles before

It's okay mummy how is everyone doing?

They're all fine your dad misses you but he just caught a cold Grandma Rose went to Linphea for the healing plants

Lucky her I wished I could go

Maybe next vacation darling I have some nice news for you Louis said that he found the perfect girl for him

Uhm…I heard that since I can properly understand mum so don't get any hope oh and this is one of my friends he's of Vallisto

Arthur this is my mum princess Serena from Linphea

It's an honour meeting you Your Highness I went to your realm last year with my father who's doing business there and my compliments it's a beautiful place you can just feel the peace and love for nature coming into your heart

Well thank you Arthur those are very generous words

Flo, Belle, Stell, and Terry you guys we have to go inside Layla called and Natasha whistled on her fingers to catch their attention

Will you write me every weekend mum?

I promise my little flower now go inside very quick and study hard


	3. adventure in the park

11

The next day was hardworking just like all other school days but the got their reward in the weekend when they could go to the park for an hour

Hi there Princesses, Stephan greeted them cheerfully when they walked to them

Hi the girls answered all a bit shy

Arthur pulled back a chair for Florence

So how was your school week been so far? Ben informed

Don't ask Stella moaned I have to write a history essay five times because I fell asleep during that woman's class!

It isn't very polite honey Florence pointed out

Yes, and you're getting into trouble like that a voice sounded near Florence

Chatta? She asked surprised

Yes, it's me dear Flo

And we're here too Lockette, Digit, Tune, Amore called

Pixies! Natasha exclaimed and they hugged their bonded pixie

Your pixie is so pretty Stell! Belle exclaimed they all are

Uh…you can see us? Amore asked

Well of course duh everyone can see you

No, only magical creatures can see pixies Tune reacted now

You think I'm a fairy too? Belle asked excited

Girl that would be so the living ends! Stella cheered we could go together to the shopping malls in Magix where they have gorgeous jewellery and cloths oh and maybe you can be mum's other brides maid when she and dad will get married again

Girls, danger! Layla yelled and showed on a creep with a knife in his hand

Don't worry we're here Stephan said and took out his sword

The girls all looked with open mouth

The other boys took out their weapons too and began to fight

It was quite an isolated place where they lunched so there was no one else around

That man is insane Ben gasped while he jumped away that the knife wouldn't reach him

Dude, he's a psycho like how he's throwing knifes at us

Two other men appeared and grasped Belle and Stella holding a gun at their heads

Everyone

Let's go off me! Belle screamed and fire surrounded her making the man scream and back off

Ginger daisies! Florence yelled and a storm of flowers caught Stella's culprit

Ivy Vine Wraps!

Now sleep! Layla ordered and cast a sleep spell over them

Teresa quickly scanned them and read the information on her computer

They're villains and had in mind to kidnap Belle and Stella to ask money from the parents

Natasha erased all of their memories including their plans after that Teresa and Florence lift them up with her magic and sent them into the deep forest

You have powers of Bloom Stella said breathless we all have the powers of the Winx Club so cool!!! I read about them in Magix Library

Yeah Stell but my ears will get hurt if you squeal further Belle remarked dry

We're the red fountain heroes Stefan officially introduced himself and the others

I'm Stefan of Eraclyon

Ben is from there too he's like my younger brother

Arthur of Vallisto; Richard is just one of the best RF students and Troy is of Windora

Well I'm princess Florence of Linphea, Teresa princess of Zenith, Stella is princess of Solaria and Diamonds and Layla is princess of Tides uhm…we're still figuring out how Belle can have the powers of Bloom while she's just an earth girl

We do have to figure that out yeah Stella mumbled while scratching her head

Don't you act like a monkey!

Yes mother Teresa

Miss St Clare, do you want me to send you from school? Natasha imitated Ms Jenkins

All six of the girls collapsed from laughter

Girls were already an hour away from school Teresa said startled

Let's head back we're also late for our next class Troy called out

Okay we have no choice but…Magical Transformation! Stella yelled

They all transformed into their flying outfits and left carrying belle between them because she couldn't transform yet

That was an adventure Belle sighed and plopped down on the bed

I wonder how my poor heart survived it Stella exclaimed dramatic

Stop it Stell!

You're a machine that's why you don't feel Terry I mean come on didn't you see the way Arthur looked at you?

Uh…like everyone else

Goodness child!

Hey girls we just had an adventure let's calm down and behave like adults right Stell?

Yes Florence of course Florence

That Nick is from my realm! Layla moaned my parents must not know it or else they'll question him all the time about my behaviour

Well, you are more a boy than a well raised young princess Natasha grinned but that's the fun of it

I'm glad for one part that I'm here my mum and dad follow me every step I make

That's obvious if you're the only child Stella reacted rolling with her eyes I got the same problem but if Belle is with me they let me go with her because they think she's more "SENSIBLE"

Well it is the truth Teresa laughed

Blast it girl!

Why do the six friends ALWAYS have to be late for dinner and ALWAYS disobey the rules!

We went for a walk through the woods ma'am and we got lost we were so scared until a few young men came to rescue us! Belle said innocent nearly into tears

I'll discuss it with Mrs. Falcons maybe your punishment will be reduced now get ready for your dinner

Belle, that was awesome where did you learn that? Layla exclaimed

Aunty Celina taught me a few acting tricks

SHE'S MY MUMMY AND SHE DIDN'T THINK ABOUT ME!!!

Come one Stell you're a natural drama princess first class drama Layla remarked with an innocent face

Aaargh you…!!!

Enough girls they'll never believe us if we two act like infants terrible Natasha sighed Belle you keep Stella away from Layla and I'll keep Layla with me

Still laughing Teresa and Florence followed them

I wonder how all of us have powers of the legendary Winx girls you know the ones they're talking about in Magix and we're from the same realms Teresa pondered it is strange that we have their powers too

There will be an answer I'm sure Florence comforted her

If there's one thing I'm sure about it's that I'll eat carrots if I graduate from this dreadful school her blond friend grinned


	4. last day on earth

Stella kept her word and on graduation day she ate three carrots

At home in LA the others collapsed from laughter when they saw her sour face as she took a bite from her carrot

Are you glad you're going to Magix High? Arthur asked curious

Yes I can't wait till we learn about animal science and potions Florence laughed but most of all I can't wait to be reunited with my family again I'm waiting eagerly to see my little sister again

I want to see the malls in Magix Stella cheered but lost her balance and landed on her father's lap

Careful princess he laughed I know you are all excited about going to Magix but we have neighbours

Oh daddy I'm so excited that Diamonds will be ruled again by a king AND queen and I can't wait till your wedding I'll help both of you

Celina looked at her daughter who danced through the whole room and couldn't help wiping away a few tears from joy

Ben smiled and his heart swelled with love and pride as he saw the girl he felt so strangely connected with so sweet and tender with the people she adored

Stell, if you jump around like that you'll be tired by the evening and you'll miss the goodbye ball then Teresa warned her

I'm already quiet her friend answered quick and went to sit

Terry, look they have that new ninja game Tim called her it's really cool of course you're used to more fancy games in Magix and Zenith but for Earth this is amazing

Mum, Dad why do we have the powers of the legendary Winx club and why do we live on Diamonds?

Honey, when the parents of the other girls are here we'll talk about it okay? Celina smiled nervous

Stell, shall we all go for a walk on the beach it's our last time Layla called

I hate last times Florence sniffled it means goodbye forever and I hate goodbyes!

You're not the only one Bella comforted her come let's go

The boys and parents watched the girls loving as they ran laughing hand in hand to the beach not caring that they were bare feet

Oh I'll sure miss the smell of the sea Florence sighed as they plopped down in the sand

Don't worry there will be oceans too in Magix and Tides Layla comforted her

We could come to earth once a month a weekend Teresa suggested

Yeah that sounds great Stella cheered

Are the ladies having fun? Ben smiled amused

Ben you frightened me to dead!

Sorry princess but here's a little comment: your way of talking sure improved

Here's your jacket imp it's getting colder Richard muttered as he handed Florence her jacket

Look at her isn't she just adorable and cute Stefan smiled pointing at Natasha who jumped into the water with all her cloths

Yeah but she'll catch a cold Ben reacted practical and went to get a towel

Natasha honey you're all wet and I prefer to keep my cloths dry Stella said dryly moving away from her

Yes mum the dark haired fairy grinned mischievous and shook her head like a puppy who just got a bath

IEEE!

The others burst out in laughter

I'm gonna get you for this Natasha!!!!!!!! Stella screamed and ran after her

Aaah Ben, Stefan help!!!

Princess, come sit with me Ben tried but Stella ignored him

Stell, please she's only a child Stefan tried to but Stella shot him an angry look and went further

Natasha gave a yell of startle as she bumped into Richard who lifted her up and put her on Stefan's shoulders

Is everyone against me then? Stella asked dumbfounded

Stella, there are visitors for you girls come inside Celina called

Hey guys someone is here to meet us!

They all stumbled to the living room and stood eye in eye with a white haired woman with glasses and a tall brunette with a stern expression

It's an honour having you here Ms Faragonda and ms Griselda Stefan said bowing politely

She's scary Florence whispered stepping back

Arthur squeezed her hand reassuring and Richard laid his hands on her shoulders

Your angelic smile will melt her in a few seconds he whispered

Yeah just go to them and behave to your status Tim smiled

Welcome on Earth I'm princess Florence of Linphea the nature and Peace fairy curtsied smiling sweetly

Thank you child Faragonda smiled and Griselda nodded somewhat friendly too

These are my friends: Princess Stella, Belle, and Princess Teresa, princess Layla and Princess Natasha

The five other friends curtsied too

You are all six so wonderful just like your mothers Faragonda smiled delighted especially Stella you're just a copy of your mum even your voices are nearly the same I am so happy you'll come to Alfea and so are your parents they're eagerly waiting to see you

Uh…the girls looked at each other

Oh I see well we have to go again your people will explain everything to you Faragonda said abruptly as she say the confusion

Mum, dad you two can better explain things!

Sweetie, can you wait until the other elders are here? Celina asked begging

Uh…well okay tell us when they arrive come on guys let's go upstairs Tash you can better change or else you'll be as sick as a dog

Can I borrow some cloths? Mum said she'd bring my stuff over later

Sure don't worry; I'll make you look like a proper princess

Like I am not

Stop fighting you two or else I'll put tape on both mouths! Florence threatened stern

Yes mum of course mum

Why are you staring at her the whole time? Teresa nudged Tim

Uh…I…well…

Never mind the girl sighed I thought you were a logical person but you're very illogical now

You were pretty illogical too by thinking you could make your whole class graduate little monster he shot back

I am not a little monster!

Why in heaven's name are you two now quarrelling Layla asked surprised

Don't worry it's a way of showing affection Arthur smiled my brothers and sister always quarrel too but they don't mean it bad


	5. the truth

Kids, the others are here Celina called after an hour or two

Coming mum

Uh oh what's with the serious faces? Stella whispered to Ben

Uh huh my parents are here too so must be trouble

I see you found each other Serena smiled with tears in her eyes

The teenagers looked questioning at each other

I'll explain everything Celina sighed

I'm actually Luna's niece and from Diamonds Stella is my cousin she's the princess of Solaria

Yes, Teresa nodded and Tera is my sister and Tecna's mother the Winx Club we told you about are your real mothers and their respective husbands are your fathers

Girls I guess you already figured out to who you belong

Arthur you're Florence's brother

Troy you're from Terry

Richard your sister is Natasha

Ophir, you and Layla are brother and sister

Ben, you and Stella

Stefan you and Belle

I am actually your grandma Florence and all the other kids are grandchildren of my sisters

The teenagers all looked at each other and Florence burst out in tears

Shhh…it will be all right Arthur soothed his sister

Can we get an explaining WHY we were never told that none of you are our birth parents just relatives? Teresa asked calm

Your mother and her friends were only 16 and 17 when you were born so we all decided for your safety and their further education we'd raise you girls and some of you and the boys we gave to good friends

So my mum just let me go? Layla asked shocked

No, she hated us for what we were doing but when the Trix tried to steal the powers of all six of you she and the girls realized it was not safe so all these years you got secret training Serena explained

If I get my hands on those Witches they'll wish they were never born Stella hissed mad and her chocolate brown eyes became dark from anger

Glad I am not your enemy Stefan muttered

We're all behind you Stell Layla called

Uh…maybe there's a more peaceful way to negotiate? Florence suggested

Arthur gave her a squeeze of approval and held her tight

I can't wait to meet our real mother if you're her spitting image she must be the most gorgeous woman in the whole universe

His sister giggled at the compliment you're pretty handsome yourself big brother maybe you got our father's looks

Kids, tomorrow we leave for Magix the party starts in three hours Celina said as calm as possible but tears were running down her cheeks

Mum-aunt Celina I don't know how to call you now…Stella began and hugged her you'll always be my mother too even tough I have another one

Yes Belle agreed you'll all be our parents we're extraordinary girls so…

You girls need all the help to stay on the right track Stefan teased

I have to get ready I have to look perfect for my last party on Earth Stella panicked and began to run circles around herself

Hey sunshine calm down Stefan soothed and held her firmly on one spot don't worry you will always look gorgeous

The blond girl blushed and avoided his eyes instead she looked at her brother who was grinning madly and she gave him one of her famous deadly glances

Belle saved her by pulling her upstairs with the other girls

Sooo my brother's crushing my best friend she sang teasing and laughed at her blushing friend

Like I didn't see how you were glancing secretly at Ben her blond friend shot back making Belle blush too

I wonder what my real mother looks like Natasha pondered

She must be really unique if you look like her Layla smiled you really have those rare violet eyes just like Richard only his have a evil glow by times

He's not that bad Natasha defended her brother


	6. the surprise

I don't know which dress I have to wear!!! Stella complained holding up an arm full of dresses

Maybe I can help? A cheery voice sounded from the door space

The girls all stared at the six women and men who were with their brothers

Belle, these are our real parents Stefan smiled now I see where you got your beauty from

The young girl stood still for a moment but soon a laugh appeared on her face and she threw herself in Bloom's arms

Young Layla also walked to her parents

Natasha looked a bit doubtful

What's the matter? Richard informed this is not how I know my sister

There are just certain things the girl shrugged

Girls! He sighed desperate I never knew you were such a scared weasel

Just shut it okay or else I'll do it for you I am not a scared weasel or what the hell you call me!

To everyone's surprise it was Riven who calmed her down

Hey there little beauty

Natasha gave him a deadly glance but he just smiled

You know it's like I see your mother again when we first met; I know how you must feel you knew Galatea and Daniel as your parents and now you hear after sixteen years that they're not your birthparents

It's just difficult to switch Natasha sighed

You feel like your whole life is a mess right now isn't it?

Pretty much yeah how do you know?

I felt exactly the same way too once but I was only six back then but life is strange someday you'll accept the facts

The only thing I feel like doing right now is beat the hell out of those witches they're the source of the whole mess

I feel like that too maybe if we work together we can reach our goal

Yeah maybe she smiled and hugged him

I think I like you daddy you look just like Richard only he's irritating

Poor I the boy muttered

I love you princess and leave your brother I was once like that too but your mother changed my whole life

No, I'll take revenge on him he always pulls my pigtails and calls me a rabbit

The Winx club began to laugh

She sure took after both isn't it Riv? Brandon laughed

Riven gave him a deadly glare and walked with his daughter to Musa

Honey, this your mother Musa

Musa baby this is your younger version

Hi eh…Natasha right?

Yeah that's it eh…I don't know what to say you're even more pretty than I imagined

You can go back to your dress up game mum loves me only Richard teased her

Rich, I am warning you!

Go back to your game little girl

That's final!

Tash, Richard please stop your fights for at least the rest of the day we're starting a whole new life tomorrow and we'll need our energy for that so don't waist it Florence came between them

Yes Miss Florence of course Miss Florence they teased her

Little Florence, you're just like your mother Helia smiled loving it is so great to finally meet you

The girl smiled weakly and hid behind Teresa

Flora walked up to her and smiled gently; hi I'm Flora and you two are?

I'm Teresa and she's Florence and she's shy and scared of strangers

Oh like that the nature fairy nodded when I was 16 I was very scared of strangers too and I am still a bit shy

How come you're not scared anymore? Florence asked curious

I had ten wonderful friends who were more sisters and brothers to me than just friends and I met your father who gave me a lot of strength

Ooh like that the girl reacted and cringed her nose

Flora smiled and carefully took her daughter's hand shall we go for a walk along the sea it's still light

Arthur?

Flo, she's our mother don't worry she's the most gorgeous and sweet woman you can imagine he smiled

Thank you honey you're charming just like your father

Shall we make a little trip to Solaria my little Stella? Her mum laughed your dresses are fine but I want to show you what I wore to my graduation party

Okay sounds great Stella 2nd squealed

Oh boy now there are two of them Brandon sighed dramatically

Don't worry dad she'll be at Alfea

Hopefully she won't blow up the potion lab like Stella did Layla grinned

Did Princess Stella really do that mum? Layla 2nd asked amazed

Just say Aunt Stella and yes she got expelled for the rest of the school year

Teresa and Tecna finally came to each other while Timmy followed a bit unsure

Going by the fact that I feel like I'm looking at myself in the mirror you must be my real mother Teresa stated dry

Yes dear I'm your mum Tecna and that's your father Timmy

Tim only has his hair but he looks just like you too by the way I'd really appreciate it if you'd call me Terry and not Teresa because I'm not used to that name

Where's Tim again? Timmy asked dazed when we came upstairs he was with me

Better look in the library Teresa grinned he's probably reading some kind of book about plants to talk with Flo

Don't tell me my son is already crushing my best friend's daughter Tecna moaned and looked at her husband

What do I have to do? He asked startled

To start with talk and say Florence is too young to fool around with

Don't worry aunt Tecna Richard reassured her Florence is a bit like a sister to me and she doesn't pay attention to boys that way


	7. getting to know each other

So…I told you now in big lines about my life till now will you tell me yours?

There's nothing much grandma lily was always very good to me I never had to miss anything not even when she put me on a boarding school in England because we six girls grew up together and went to all schools together we're not just friends we're sisters

This school year we met the boys and our group became bigger we had much fun playing games in the woods and vacations on the beach

Sounds like you had a great life

Yes I had and now I've met you I'm complete

What do you mean?

All of twelve of us always felt a piece inside missing when we found each other it got less and now it's filled

Awww sweetie you sound just like your father

I think dad's very handsome just like Arthur he's the greatest brother that I can wish for

We can often do great things together at Alfea I teach nature science there, your aunt Tecna is doing researches, Musa is teaching dance class

Aunt Bloom, Stella and Layla went to their home realms to rule

I think Aunt Tecna is very pretty just like Terry and Tim has Uncle Timmy's hair the other boys tease him that he has orange hair especially Richard but he has to look at himself his hair is burgundy!

Flo! Teresa yelled as she came to the beach with her mum

Florence smiled and ran to her best friend

Want to bet that I'm first on to the woods? Teresa teased

Forget it Florence laughed and ran away followed by her best friend

They're little beauties aren't they? Flora smiled

Yeah Tecna admitted it's just sad we missed 16 years of their lives but it looks like our daughters are best friends too and that son of mine has a crush on your daughter

Really? Flora laughed

Uh huh Terry told me he's reading books about plants just to converse with her about it

And what does my dear daughter think herself?

Richard said that Florence is treating the guys equally except for Arthur she just worships him

He's a charming one just like Helia but he is also tender and caring

And my daughter is quite sensitive for that Tecna finished dry she doesn't know it but I noticed it

Flo, it's not fair you already won one round

What happened to your logical thinking Terry? I don't know you like this

I'm nervous Flo I mean the school party at Alfea I won't have anyone to go with

Neither do I Belle is going with Ben and Stella with Stefan I don't know from Tash and Layla

Why don't you just go with Tim and I'll go with my own brother I don't think we have another option

Unless you want to go with Tim, Teresa teased

Better not I guess I kind of frighten him and its uncomfortable then

Speaking of the devil…her friend chuckled look there are the boys

Without any remark Florence ran way into Arthur's arms sticking out her tongue to Teresa

What's it with you two? Tecna laughed

Terry is whining about the back to school ball of Alfea she feels kind of uncomfortable by the fact that Belle and Stella have dates Florence explained

I already have my date Arthur grinned and kissed his mother's cheek

And she's mine Tim smiled stroking his mum's hair

Oh well I'll go with dad Florence reacted practical Terry you can go with your dad then

Uh…Flo?

Yes?

Will…can…you…uh…

Get to the point you idiot! Teresa whispered and pinched him

Will you take your plants to Alfea? Tim blurted out now

Uhm…I don't know yet why?

Uh…eh…nothing…nothing its fine he stuttered

Tim, why do you act like I'm ready to swallow you alive? Florence sighed

Eh…I…I have to go ready he finally muttered

I guess now I really scared him off while I'm just trying to figure out why he's the only boy who's scared of me

Don't worry about that honey, Tecna smiled he's just like his father

Are you guys coming or not? Stella 2nd yelled from the window you still have to shower and get dressed not to mention your hair and make-up

Aye coming impatient lass, Florence laughed

We don't have guys like you and Belle to paint our faces Teresa called out

You're just jealous that Arthur doesn't pay attention to you! Belle screamed

The young technology fairy pulled a face of disgust. Phu I manage very well on my own thank you!

Arthur nearly tripped and didn't know where to look

Teresa pitied him and laid smiling her hand on his shoulder; just forget it they're kind of insane by times everyone gets that when they're way too close with Stella

Florence giggled and their mothers smiled amused


	8. the party

When they walked into the house Florence's siblings were already there

Flora! They all exclaimed and hugged her

I see you reunited with your little girl Louis grinned isn't she just a doll?

I don't hear you call someone a doll very often Lillian remarked dry so she must have done something to please you

Answering the calls of furious dumped girls yeah Nathan remarked dry

Louis ignored him and walked to Teresa. Hey there gorgeous you're looking very pretty in purple

Uh…well thank you sir…I know your face from somewhere…where oh where…Oh yes now it strikes me again I had to draw three different animals as one and I made a rabbit, donkey and a gorilla she said innocently

Tecna stiffened a laugh and Florence pulled them upstairs where they all collapsed from laughter

What's with you girls again? Timmy asked

One of Flora's cousins tried to flirt with your daughter and she gave him a very nice reply

Yes, she said she has drawn him once for art class a donkey, rabbit and gorilla as one Florence giggled

Timmy shook his head in despair. You little girls are all so witty can't you just be sweet and polite like your mums?

The six girls looked grinning at each other

NO! They all exclaimed as one leaning on each other all weak from laughter

Don't mind them dears they're always that noisy and crazy Celina smiled I have every special moment on tape for you from all of the girls

An hour later the Winx club, the specialists, the Six Elves and the lost boys (the Winx their sons) were downstairs on the beach laughing and talking

Belle, not once did you call us since you arrived in LA again! A stern voice sounded behind her

Daddy Mike! She cheered and flew him upon the neck

Please don't be mad, I am so happy I found my parents! My real parents!

Mum, Dad what are you doing here! Bloom yelled and hugged Vanessa

Uhm…mummy how do you know mum Vanessa and daddy Mike

Wait…THEY were your parents?

Belle nodded giggling

They are my adoptive parents, sweetie it's a very long story but I'll tell you one of these days

BELLE IS YOUR DAUGHTER? Mike screamed now

Hey sir there's no need to yell at my mum and sister! Stephan interfered

You're one of Belle's friends right? Vanessa asked confused but how…

We recently found out we're related the young prince explained

Bloom that was the least we expected from you! Mike roared now furious

Tjee dad there's no need to roar like a lion here Belle remarked

You cheeky young lady…! He started but Vanessa and Bloom cut him off

Honey try to be reasonable don't get mad at little Belle she didn't do anything wrong she's only 16 she had so much fun with her friends she just forgot to call us that she's already arrived

Bloom honey, we don't know your magical world and life but this is a bit too absurd

Mum Vanessa …it's a long story she sighed but to make it short and come right to the point…you're none magical so an easy victim for evil that's why I never told you I have two children and I didn't even know they brought Belle to you neither did the others know where the elders brought their children just for our safety and theirs

Oh boy oh boy you girls always with your magic Mike grumbled but soon smiled proud

I am happy that I was the one to see my granddaughter grow up

Tjee mum now I have 2 grandparents Belle laughed

Actually baby…you have three

Huh?

I found my real parents Oritel and Mariam

You did? Vanessa asked shocked

Don't worry mum Vanessa I still love you and daddy Mike you're still my parents no matter what happens

Awww I love you little princess Mike sniffled now

And I love you too daddy

Mum come on the lost boys are going to sing; Tash forced them

I'm coming honey Bloom laughed

They boys were standing in a half circle Richard stood behind Ben

They sang the goodbye song of out of the box Natasha's favourite kids program

When they came to the end Richard gave a drum ruffle on Ben's head

That boy! Natasha moaned and raised her eyes to the sky

Ouch Rich what was that for! Ben rubbed his painful head

You're so mean! Belle called

Are you okay sweetheart?

He has a brain damage Richard grinned and pulled one of her strawberry locks

I'm going to kill you!

Calm down Belle my brother won't die of it his head is as hard as rock so don't worry about him

Natasha and Belle both gasped offended for air

Stella, he is your own brother and you don't care? Natasha asked horrified I love him and adore him like he's my brother he's a much better brother than Richard

Belle buttered a spell and aimed on Richard's behind

Aaah fire my pants are on fire!

Layla and Florence were the only ones who pitied him and Layla send a trickle of water to his behind while Florence tried to calm him down

Phew that felt good the boy sighed thanks a lot girls

Its okay Florence smiled

Just glad I don't hear that screaming of yours anymore Layla commented

That's cruel Nabu chuckled but she sounds a bit like her mum

His wife gave him a deadly glare and an elbow in his ribs

Bloom and Flora gave each other a knowing glance they had their own thoughts and silently they could share them

Not for nothing they were room mates for three years

Girls, it's our turn now the party will end soon guys you too Natasha called after a few hours

Positions ready?

Yes! The rest of the Elves called out and sang a song from the Sound of Music

**[The Six Elves and the lost boys:]  
There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall  
And the bells in the steeple too  
And up in the nursery an absurd little bird  
Is popping out to say "cuckoo"  
[The Six Elves]  
Cuckoo, cuckoo**

[the Six Elves & the lost boys: The Six Elves: ]  
Regretfully they tell us Cuckoo, cuckoo  
But firmly they compel us Cuckoo, cuckoo  
To say goodbye . . .  
[The Six Elves:]  
Cuckoo!  
[The Six Elves & the lost boys:]  
. . . to you

[The Six Elves & the Lost boys:]  
So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night  
[Layla & Ophir:]  
I hate to go and leave this pretty sight

[The Six Elves:]  
So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu  
[Stella & Ben:]  
Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu

[The Six Elves:]  
So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen  
[Belle & Stefan:]  
I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne

[The Six Elves:]  
So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye  
[Richard:]  
I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye -- Goodbye!  
[Florence & Arthur:]  
I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie  
[Teresa and Troy:]  
I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly  
[Natasha:]  
The sun has gone to bed and so must I

[The Six Elves & the lost boys:]  
So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye

[Guests:]  
Goodbye!

A thunderous applause sounded as the stepped off

You kids were wonderful Musa exclaimed I am so proud of all of you

Uh huh thanks mum but don't smother me like that Natasha moaned trying to get loose

We're all proud of you Flora smiled

You did very well Helia complimented them too

Thanks mum and dad when you say it, it means so much more to me than the thunderous applause we just received Florence spoke softly

Can we go to bed now I'm tired Teresa yawned it's far past school bed time

Yes in a half hour exactly Timmy calculated that's when everyone has left and the beach is cleaned


End file.
